led_zeppelinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Led Zeppelin
Contenidos Wikia en español de Led Zeppelin,Lamejor banda de Rock n Roll de la Historia Letras * Stairway to Heaven/Letra * Whole Lotta Love/Letra * All of my Love/Letra * Achilles Last Stand/Letra * Kashmir/LetraCategoría:Letras Novedades * 10/12/07- Led Zeppelin se reune en su ultimo concierto llamado "Celebration Day" con Jason Bonham en la Bateria sustituyendo al fallecido John Bonham Colabora con este wiki ¿Quieres aportar algo de Led Zeppelin? Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo Artículo destacado John Henry Bonham (también conocido como Bonzo) nació el 31 de mayo de 1948, en Worcestershire, Inglaterra, más precisamente en el pueblo conocido con el nombre de Redditch. Aprendio a tocar a los 5 años de edad, golpeando latas y cacerolas e imitando los movimientos de bateristas tales como Krupa y Buddy Rich. A pesar de esto, tuvo su primer tambor a los 10, pero recién a los 15 su madre le dió una bateria completa (un kit de la marca Premier). Cabe destacar que nunca tomo una clase de música (como era común en los musicos de la epoca), pero si solia pedir consejos a todo baterista que encontrara. Luego de dejar la escuela (Wiltan House Public School), trabajó con su padre Jack Bonham en la constructora como albañil y en sus ratos libres, se dedicaba a tocar para distintas bandas locales. No fue hasta 1964, a la edad de 15 años, que John se unió a su primer banda conocida como Terry Webb and the Spiders (la cual le permitió conocier a su futura esposa Pat Phillips en los festivales en los que tocaban en Kidderminster). También participó en otras bandas como The Nicky James Movement, The Blue Star Trio y The Senators (donde consiguió reconocimiento gracias al single "She's a Mod"). Esto hizo que Bonzo decidiera definitivamente dedicarse a la música. Poco después participaría en A Way of Life, pero debido al poco exito, la banda se disolvió, lo que hizo que John buscara desesperadamente otra banda para poder ganar algo de dinero. En una de esas bandas posteriores (mas precisamente en la Crawling King Snakes, dedicada al blues) conoció al futuro cantante de Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant. En 1967, A Way of Life se reuniria nuevamente, con Bonham como baterista, aunque el mismo seguia en contacto muy estrecho con Plant, quien meses despues lo llamaría para unirse a su nuevo grupo conocido como Band of Joy. El nuevo grupo no logro lanzar ningun disco, aunque si pudo hacer de soporte al cantante Tim Rose durante su gira por Gran Bretaña (lo que les permitiria a Plant y Bonham ganar dinero y popularidad). Paralelamente, The Yarbirds se disolvia, banda en la cual tocaba el guitarrista Jimmy Page. Buscando nuevos compañeros, Page encontró a Bonham y a Robert para ocupar puestos en su nuevo proyecto de 1968 (luego conocido como Led Zeppelin). Gracias a los exitos logrados en los primeros meses de la banda, consiguieron hacer una gira por Estados Unidos, país donde Bonham conoceria las baterias de la marca Ludwig (los mismo que usaria por el resto de su vida). Luego de 1969, Bonham amplió su equipo con algunas congas y un gong sinfónico, ademas de sintetizadores electronicos. Una de sus marcas registradas (considero yo) fue su rápida ejecución del bombo. Lograba impactar mas golpes que ningun otro (lo que es más meritorio aún si se recuerda que no existian pedaleras dobles en la época). Otra de las característica de John eran sus palos, usaba los mas pesados del mercado, a los que solia llamar "Arboles", los que le brindaban un poder único que se refleja en alguna de las obras de Led, como "Immigrant Song", "Kashmir", "The Ocean", "Achilles Last Stand" e "In my Time of Dying". Algunos de sus solos en vivo, como por ejemplo "Moby Dick", podían durar más de media hora y no solo demostraba habilidad, sino que tambien flexibilidad y una enorme versatibilidad. Aunque las caras mas visibles de Zeppelin eran Page y Plant, era sin lugar a dudas Bonham quien, con su sonido rápido y demoledor, proveia de energía a la banda. Dicho en otras palabras, fué la columna vertebral de Led Zeppelin. Con el pasar de los años y las giras, Bonham comenzó a extrañar a su familia y cada tiempo libre se lo dedicó al alcohol. En 1980, año en el que se anunció una nueva gira a Norte America, el grupo se encontraba en casa de Page (en Winsor) realizando unos ensayos. Fué allí donde occurrió la tragedia, el 25 de septiembre John Paul Jones encontro a Bonham muerto en la cama, producto a las 40 medidas de vodka que John había ingerido el dia anterior. La autopsia indicó que habia muerto ahogado en su vomito. John fué cremado el 10 de octubre de 1980, en la iglesia de Rushock Parish, Worcestershire, donde hoy en dia se encuentra una lapida (visitada por miles de fans, quienes dejan palos y discos) en la que se lee: "Cherished memories of a loving husband and father, John Henry Bonham Who died Sept. 25th 1980. Aged 32 years. He will always be remembered in our hearts, Goodnight my Love, God Bless." Luego de su muerte, los otros integrantes (Jones, Plant y Page) decidieron separarse en honor a su amigo, el baterista más grande de la historia del Rock, aquel que supo revolucionar la forma en que se tocaba, que logro un sonido inigualable e insuperable, John Henry "Bonzo" Bonham. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Wiki Categoría:Portada